Hot Guy Heaven
by Blind and Painted Avatards
Summary: Where does Jet go after he dies? Hot guy heaven of course! Brian's claim taken to the next level! A little bit of humor, a little bit of tragedy, all mixed up in one soon-to-be multi-chaptered fanfic.
1. Saying Goodbye

**Hot Guy Heaven**

Jet lifted his head gently, morphed his voice into the most sincere and hopeful he could at his dying moments and uttered, "don't worry Katara, I'll be fine." Avatar Aang and his group left dutifully to find Appa and go fight off the Dai Lee. As they were leaving, Toph whispered, "he's lying," sending Smellerbee into tears.

Hour's passed as Smellerbee and Longshot lay by Jet's side, and as Jet's condition began to worsen, his voice crackly and his heart beating slower every minute, they decided it was time to say their goodbyes.

"Jet. Before I came to you, I had no family, no home," Smellerbee choked, "You are now my family."

"Likewise," Jet managed to say. "Thank you guys for being my family..."

"Thank you Jet," Longshot pushed out, his eyes meeting Jet's and his arms over Smellerbee.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a long funeral and burial service, Smellerbee and Longshot sat alone in a small inn. At first, only silence was shared between them. Then, just tears. Finally, Smellerbee spoke.

"I can't believe he's gone forever," she said her voice crackling a little.

"I don't think he's gone forever," Longshot replied, his voice sure and honest.

"What? I don't understand. He died. Jet Died."

"He's not here, but he's not gone forever either. He's just away,"

Smellerbee was skeptical of Longshot's claims but played along. "Where is he? Where do guys like Jet go when they die?"

"Well...guys like Jet," he began, "after they find themselves taking their last, long, breaths, their souls begin drifting towards a warm welcoming light." He was about to continue, but Smellerbee cut him off.

"Seeing the light," she continued bright eyed, "their souls grab it and the dudes like Jet, with their big muscles, slick hair, six-packs, adorable eyes, and flawless lips, find themselves in a little place known as "Hot Guy Heaven."


	2. Am I dead?

Jet found himself in a large, dark room. The last thing he remembered was laying on the floor talking to Longshot and Smellerbee. He remembered sharp pain and realized that it was gone. "I must have healed," he concluded and walked towards the door at the end of the room. He wiggled the knob and swung it open, only to reveal the outside: a limitless clear blue sky. "I must be really high up," he told himself, "that's why I can't see the bottom."

A mirror was hanging on the side of the wall, and he peered inside. No scars were on his body. "I am so lucky," he whispered. He ran across the room and tried another door, this time revealing a stairway. It was beautiful, spiraling upward in pure marble. Jet made a mental note to show Smellerbee and Longshot these stairs after he found them as he began to climb.

It took an hour and one half for him to realize that the climb was taking a little too long. He seemed to be going nowhere. "Maybe it's a trap. Maybe some how, it just seems like I'm climbing but I'm not."

"Or maybe, your dead," an inner voice told him.

Jet played his last memory in his mind over and over. Longshot and Smellerbee had given up hope on him living, they had said goodbye and then he woke up in a dark room. The reality crashed into him. "No! I can't be dead! No way, I'm Jet, I can make it. I am going to make it. I'm just in a comma or something. I'm dreaming! That's it...yeah..."

He spotted the top of the stairs and ran. At last! The top of the building, a giant roof packed with men of all ages. They looked as confused as him.

"Are we...am I...dead?" one man with long sideburns asked Jet. Jet ignored him.

"Everything is so bright up here," Jet told him self at last, "maybe I am dead, and this is heaven." He looked up at the other men. "No! If this were heaven, I wouldn't be on a roof with these people, I'd be with girls, lots of hot girls...no...I must be dreaming.."


End file.
